Please Forgive Me
by DoggyGrl01
Summary: Percico. AU- It's been four long yrs since that day Percy last saw Nico. That day have haunt him in his sleepless nights. When Nico finally came back to his life, everything have change about him since they took him away. He wasn't that bouncing and smiling little ten yr old Percy use to know. Since then, can Nico forgive Percy? Humor/comfort/hurt/drama -AU
1. Prolonged

**_A/N: _**_I thought this would be a great story fill with love and hurt and comfort and forgiveness. And a lot of Percico. This is a AU story that have supernatural powers._

_**Disclaimer:** I can't own it because I ain't just cool enough._

* * *

I rremember that day. It still haunts my dreams. Everynight...is sleepless.

I remember the day I first saw him. Sixth grade, three days after school began. Still in August. He was ten and I was twelve. Whenever I close my eyes, I can still see what he looks like like it was yesterday.

His olive skin seem to sparkle under the sunlight when we were in P.E. The way his big dark brown eyes shine of total innocence. Of how he would tippy-toe to see over things or even try to be taller. How his black hair is always frizzy like he just roll out of bed, no matter how much he comb it. And his smile.

His smile would always make my day. Bright and happy. All day, every day.

The first time I saw him was when he enter first period ten minutes late. Tiny and small was the first thing I thought. Then as soon he sat down his leg started bouncing like crazy. It would go on all class. My focus was on him instead of class.

I had him for every class, except for woodshop. He was even smart. By the end of his first week, he was passing with stright A's. All the teachers like him. I never saw him before or after school. He seem to just disappear.

Until I actually met him.

It was after school and he was being bullied by a couple of boys. I didn't know who they were. They push and laugh and mock at the little one. Probably from being a teacher pet or how small he was or how much of a nerd he is. It was only his second week at school and he's already being bullied. I remember my ADHD kicking in and I ran to them and start punching. I can still remember how it felt to kick a boy in his baby makers. They all ran away instead of the boy I kick who limp away.

I remember looking down at the smaller one and smile. I help out my hand for him and he grab it. His hand was so tiny and soft as I pick him up from the ground. I remember saying, "Hey. My name's Percy Jackson. What's yours?"

He would look up at me and stare for a few secs. Then he would smile. "Nico di Angelo. Thanks for saving me."

We became friends afterward.

I soon met his sisters Bianca and Hazel. Bianca was older and the same age as me. Twelve. She was also in the same grade as we were. The half-sister, Hazel Lavesque, was ten, the same age as Nico. A couple of months younger though. She was in fourth grade instead. I would laugh of how whenever they talk to each other, all three of them would do hand gestures. Even the parents would do it too. Hand gestures were a family thing to them.

I met their mom and dad. Hades di Angelo was a doctor but he was too scary to approach. But the mom, Maria, made it easy to go up to him. She had this big smile just like Nico's and the same big dark brown eyes.

He met my mom and dad and my two brothers, Triton and Tyson. Triton being five years older and Tyson being three years younger than me. He also met my only friends Grover and Annabeth.

Nico and I hang out a lot. We either be at the park or at his house or staying after school at the bleachers. There were times where Triton were force to take Nico and I to the movies. He'll end up with popcorn all over him.

I've learn that he's ADHD and dyslexia. That he's into comic books and pirates. He's even very fond of the Greek mythology. The way he focus in class is by shaking all his ADHD in his left leg all class period. And his favourite color is black.

I told him many things about myself too.

One day during lunch time, he ask, "Is Annabeth your girlfriend?" in front of Annabeth, Grover, and Bianca. I can hear Grover snicker and see Annabeth's face grow red. Bianca kept eating like the question was a normal every day thing. Probably was. We both stare blankly at each other before I said, "Nope." It wasn't till Annabeth kiss me when Nico left to the bathroom.

It felt weird that when Nico came back, I grab him by his shirt collar and pull him into a kiss. Short and quick. He tasted like lemonade. I remember seeing the faces on the others when I unlock to the youngest one.

Annabeth wide-eyed. Grover mouth open just when he was about to stuff cheese enchiladas down. Bianca staring -more like glaring- at me. Laughter roar out of me when I saw the bright red flush go across Nico's face. I kept kissing him then till Bianca punch me right in the eye and yelled.

I kept giving him little kisses in secret. His face turning redder and redder each time.

I remember when he told me a big secret his whole family kept from the world. It was strange but breathtaking at the same time. He have shown me that he can control the shadows. Bring up the dead from their graves. Even somehow summon ghosts by happy meals (I still don't understand that). He even took me trough the shadows and travel.

The reason why I never saw before or after school at first.

He says that Bianca can also do this minus the shadow traveling. She was still working on that. And that Hazel can't do neither but can summon jewels and riches from the ground, including metal. She knows how to make people see things of both bad and good. That his dad can do all of them and probably even more. Mrs. di Angelo is the normal one.

I got excited and told him too.

I told him of my family's secret. How I can control anything that have water in it. Breathe under water like it's oxygen to me. Talk to sea creatures and understand them. Create tiny earthquakes. Told him that my dad and Triton can do the same thing. That Tyson can't do neither, but can be immune to anything that's above boiling point -including fire- and is super strong. That my mom is also the normal one.

Nico called them our powers.

We had fun with them. He would either pull me through the shadows to and from school. And I would take him under water, talking together alone. There were this one time we experiment on our powers by him making a shadow ball as I put water in it like it was a water ballon. We would make dozens of them and throw them at each.

I never knew how I can even hold a shadow ball.

And it was one of those days that my dad walk in. We were outside making them and he came. It was weird when he saw us but mostly Nico. He stare at the shadows that comes out of Nico's small hands. Dad had this blank look that I couldn't tell if he was surprise or not.

Nico didn't notice him at first but when he did, he cheerfully says, "Hello Mr. Jackson. Do you want to help make some shadowy water ballons?" It was cute how he said it so innocent that I couldn't help to smile. But all dad did is turn around and went back inside the house. Nico would look at me and I would shrug before going back to the shadowy water balloons.

It wasn't when a month away from Nico's birthday that it came crashing down. Just a few days before Christmas came, Nico and I were playing with Legos in his room. Laughing and talking. Sometimes...

The memory was blank. Mom said that it was too much to take in for me that my brain black it out. Though, there is pieces here and there I get when I dream about them.

I can still see myself throwing Nico under the bed. I can hear the screams and the yelling echo in my ears. Crashing noise that sounds like glass breaking and cars crashing. Then I remember seeing my dad looking down at me and saying something serious that I can't remember listening.

It's been almost four years since that . I'm sixteen and a sophomore. It would come as nightmares and I would be screaming in sleep. Pills would be given to Tyson and I to keep our powers in check by our dad. Divorce parents since a month after when mom found out.

I never forgave myself. And I knew I would never get a second chance to make rights.

* * *

Then I saw him. Just a month after school began in second period. He was ten minutes late. Small and skranny. Look like he grew a couple of inches. Pale olive skin and frizzy black hair like he just roll out of bed.

It was Nico di Angelo.

Maybe I do have a second chance.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Happy New Years! Enjoy! :3

**_Disclaimer: _**_I wish I own_

* * *

"Percy! Wake up!" I blink up at the popcorn ceiling. "Now Perseus! Or you'll be late!"

I slip off the blanket from myself and climb out of bed. Then slip on my shoes and exited my room. "Coming mom!" I yell back as I descend down the stairs of the apartment complex. I walk in the kitchen and took a seat next to Tyson. I ruffle his brown messy hair. "Hey Ty."

He yawn in reply.

"Here you go boys," Mom says as she place a glass of orange juice in front of us with two white pills for each. Tyson grab his and drown them down. I grab mine and stare at them. I felt a hand on my head. "You didn't get any sleep, did you Percy?"

I look up at mom. She had this sweet smile on but her eyes hold sadness. I still remember the yelling coming from the other room by my sweet mom, Sally Jackson, as I hold Tyson in comfort. I never heard her yell in anger but that one time. I shook my head.

Mom sigh and plant a kiss on my head. "That explain why you're ready. I think you need some sleepy pills, sweety." She place plates in front of us.

"That won't work on brother mom," Tyson chime in. He scoop up his eggs with his own hands and stuff it in his mouth. With a mouth full, "He's like a vampire."

Mom chuckle and ruffle his hair. "Don't talk with your mouth full. Also, eat with a silverware, not your hands." There's a deep laughter that enters the kitchen.

"Good morning Paul," we all hello. Another laughter roar as he sat in front of me.

"Good morning boys. Good morning Sally," he morning. He sat in the chair across from me. Mom place a plate of breakfast with a cup of coffee in front of him before placing a kiss on his salt and pepper head.

Paul Blofis is Tyson's and my step-dad. Him and mom met two years ago and got married a couple of months ago. Now, Sally Jackson is Sally Blofis. It brought happiness in this house. Mostly to mom and Tyson but I am glad. I remember when mom first introduced him to us, Tyson and I thought his last name were Blowfish for a whole month. Dad also thought that too when he first met him on my fifthteen birthday. He's a English teacher at my school, Goode Academy.

Only one thing, he doesn't know about the family secret. He thinks Tyson and I take these pills to calm down our ADHD.

"So Percy, do you need a ride to school?" Paul ask. Mom sat down just when Tyson shove another handful of eggs in his mouth. She sigh.

I shook my head. I toss the pills in my mouth and drank it. "Nah, that's okay." I start picking at my food. Mom notice it and her face turn sad. "I'm going walking with Grover and Annabeth today." I grab a bacon and stuff it in my mouth. Tyson glance at me.

"You sure Percy?" Mom question. I nodded.

I gave off a cheeky smile. "I think I'm going to go now." I drink the rest of the juice and left the table. I grab my bag and yell, "Bye guys!" before leaving the apartment.

_~please~_

"Hey! Percy!" I turn around to see a curly head, ache fellow running towards me. I gave a small smile as he stop beside me to catch his breath. "Hey dude."

"Hey Grover," I said back. Grover look up to me with a big smile planted on before a huge frown replace it.

"You didn't get any sleep." We start walking. "Same thing?" I nodded. Grover is the only one I told of what happen to him. He also understands too. Grover look behind us. "You didn't eat either." He stop under a tree and raise a hand to it.

"Grover, you shouldn't." In a pop, a leaf have turn into a red apple. Grover pluck it off. He shove it at me. "Can you make it a green apple instead?" Grover groan and swipe his other hand over it. Red to green.

"Take it and eat," Grover command. I laugh and took the apple. I take a bite. Grover huff. "You know you got to eat. It's unhealthy to skip meals." I hum as I chew on the apple.

Grover is like that. He also have a "power" too. He's more like nature. By controlling the plants. He can either make them die, grow bigger/smaller, turn them into weapons, or just make food. He can also talk and understand to animals. He have this reed pipe instrument thing that he have no control over. The reed pipe I suppose to help the plants grow and the animals go up to him.

We even went at town square of New York City with nothing but concrete and rats. It was not fun. Rats everywhere. People screaming plus us.

"Percy! Grover!" We both turn to our right to see a blonde girl running at us. She stop in front of me and plant a kiss on my lips.

"Hey Annie," Grover welcome. Her gray eyes turn stormy at Grover from the given nickname. Grover seem to shrink at the stare. "Sorry Annabeth."

Annabeth gave a winning smile before slipping her hand into my left hand. "Eating another green apple Percy? Soon a later, you're going to turn green." I laugh.

"Even you know that's impossible Annabeth," I comeback. Grover couldn't help to laugh too. I lean down and kiss her on the cheek. It still feels weird whenever I kiss her. I spot Grover looking at me. He knows how I feel about Annabeth, she's like a sister to me. "Did you do your math homework?"

Annabeth groan. "You didn't do your homework again?" Her hand unlock with mines as she rumble through her backpack. She slap a paper on my chest. "Hurry up and copy it. We have math for first period." I smile.

I gave the apple core to Grover who just throws it on the grass. I rumble through my backpack and took out my math worksheet. The rest of the walk to school were mostly Grover and Annabeth having little arguments of her nickname. I would come in and give a little side note but only be yell by Annabeth.

Annabeth is normal one. She doesn't have a "power". Just super smart. She doesn't know about what Grover and I can do nor about what happen to him. All she knows that he move away without saying goodbye to anyone but me. Annabeth doesn't need to know anything else, it keeps her safe.

"I see you in second period man," Grover says as he turn left to his first class. I wave goodbye.

I gave the worksheet back to Annabeth. "Come on." She slip her hand into mines again. "Let's go to class." I smIle and nodded.

_~forgive~_

First period went by slow like always. Math never got my interest ever. The only thing that keeps me in my seat and not being bored is Annabeth being there. Sure, since she sits in front of me, I usually lightly pull on her ponytail or shake her seat with my feet or tickling her. Which all end up with a slap to my head.

Second period is english. The subject I'm worst at since I have dyslexia. But I have it with Grover, which is much easier to do with him by my side.

With Grover, I can talk to him with anything and vice versa. He's learning how to control the reed pipe and I would tell him that the pills weren't working anymore to me. He would get all excited at that and demand me to come over to his house. For fun. Like how it used to be.

"Hey, how long can you control the water?" he ask.

I rub the back of my head. "For about a minute or two. I haven't gotten all control yet." I cheekly smile. "Pills still work."

Grover pouted but quickly turn into a smile. "Oh, well. At less you are getting it back after all these years."

"Yeah. I'm so glad it coming back." I look at Grover. I knew what he's thinking. What happen when my dad finds out? He'll crank up the pills.

"Yes?" We hear our teacher quesrion. Grover and I look at the front of the room to see a boy come through the door to the teacher. The boy gave a paper to her. And I knew right there by looking at the back of that frizzy black head of his. I know him.

Even though it's hard to tell with the pale olive skin and how much skinny he is, I know it's him. I know how the way he stand is so mature and that poof of hair just seen to stick up no matter what.

I feel Grover tap me on my arm. "Dude," he whisper, "I think that's Nico." I nodded. "He grew." I nodded again, words couldn't form inside my mouth.

The teacher smile and look around the room. "Is there any seats open for the new kid, Nico di Angelo?" I quickly stand up and slap my hand on the desk in front of me. Everyone in the room look at me. "Yes Percy?"

"This seat is open, Mrs. Anderson," I cheerfully smile. I had the biggest smile that I haven't had for a long time. Mrs. Anderson pointed to my way as she spoke to Nico. He slowly turn to me and...my smile slightly drop.

Just looking at him made me know that he isn't the ten year old Nico I once know.

_~me~_

All day, I had Nico for all my classes. Included art and gym, my extra classes. All day, I've been trying to talk to him but it doesn't seem he want to talk. Nico would never look at me nor acknowledge me. It's like I'm a ghost to him. He didn't even look at Grover during second period.

I wonder what happen.

"Hey, Grover," I whisper in his ear. Grover turn to look at me but grew confuse and look at his other side. "I'm right here man." Grover did a full three-sixty degrees. He furrow his brows together. I started laughing.

Grover reach in his pocket and took out his phone. "Percy," he spoke to it, "are you blending in with the air? Damn, you haven't done that for a long time."

"Yep. It's been long." Then I spotted him. I slap Grover on the back. "Tell Annabeth that I went to the restroom and for ya'll to go on first. See you later." I ran off before Grover can say anything else.

I stop just five feet away from him. I know it's bad to follow someone home, but it's Nico. I can't let him slip from me. Ever.

Nico's head seem to turn everywhere. From left to right, even look behind him. I can tell that he's alert. As if someone else is following him. Nico harshly turn left into a dark alley.

I hesitate at first but went in anyway.

It's dark and I can hardly see. I don't even know where Nico went. I took a few quiet steps into the dark and heard a splash. I just step into a puddle. That's not good.

There's a rush of foot steps. I can feel my strength on the water in the air loosening. The tightness in my stomach worsen as sharp pain grow. I fell back into the puddle, losing control of my "power". I clench my stomach and groan.

"What are you doing following me?" a boy softly growl at me. I look up to see him.

Those big dark brown inoccent eyes just seem to be no more. More darker, that his age shouldn't have seen. Even the black frame glasses seem to make them even darker. The pale skin and little meat made his high cheekbones pop out.

Nico squeeze his tiny, pale fists by his side. "I ask again," his voice became quieter but harsh, "what are you doing following me Perseus?"

My mind froze but I can feel my mouth moving on its own. "It's been four years since I saw you that day. I wanted to see how you doing -and since you won't talk to me or Grover- I follow you. I can't sleep without dreaming of that day. Wondering what happen to you and your family. If they did anything to ya'll. I-"

"Stop!" Nico shouts. I jump. Nico look up over me and exhale a big breath. Without looking at me, he quietly says, "You wouldn't understand, Percy. What they did to us. How many needles and tests they did. How they destroy our minds." He glare down at me. "You just don't understand."

"Nico," I choke out. He glare some more before turning away and running. "I'm sorry."

* * *

I quietly slip into the door of the rented apartment. It's small and only have one bedroom, but it fits two at less. I didn't bother to turn on the lights as I walk to the couch. I took off my shoes, place my messenger bag on the couch along with my sweater. I softly sigh.

"How was school?" a man question behind me. I shrug. "Nothing new happen?"

I turn around to face him. My dad, Hades di Angelo, looks worse than me. Probably feel worse than me too. I shook my head as I walk up to the kitchen table where he sits. "You look like you didn't get any sleep." I sat myself in front of him.

He tap the glass in his hands. "How can I? They just dump us here yesterday without any explanations. Only that they are watching us." His eyes dart over me as he took a swing of the dark liquid in the glass.

I hum as my own eyes glance at the walls. "Saw Percy today." I can feel dad's eyes landed back at me. "I have him for all my classes. I don't know about my first class, I didn't go to it. He follow me after school when I was walking home." I land eye contact with dad. He have this straight poker face. What is he thinking?

"You didn't tell him what happen to us in the past four years?" I shook my head. "Good. Don't tell him anything." He took another drink. "What about that nature kid?" I blink.

"Grover?" Dad nodded. I swing my legs since they couldn't reach the floor. "He try talking to me in second period. He didn't follow though." He nodded once again. "You start work tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he groan. "I'm going to see light again. And it's going to be noisey in the hospital." Dad groan once again as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to try to get some sleep, okay Nico?" I nodded. "Just come to bed when you get sleepy." I nodded again.

Dad stands up and walk to the only bedroom with the glass in his hand. I hear the creaking of the bed then silence. I sat there for a good minute, debating to get a drink or not. I choose not.

I look at the walls. Letting my eyes search the pale yellow paint. Then they fix on a corner.

I can hear the deep voice from the blonde man telling dad and I that we can live a normal life. But they will be watching. I can already tell. As soon I got off of school ground, a black van started following me. Before I even notice Percy. Just yesterday when I step into the apartment, I can feel the cameras in the dark. Dad notice too. We haven't bother to turn on the light just yet. We can feel the lense moving from feeling the darkness around us.

They're wacthing and they're listening, too.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__if I own all this, Percy and Nico would be lovey dovey by the end of the fourth book of PJO. But i don't. Boo_

* * *

"Since when Nico have glasses?" ask Grover. I watch him feed his pet goat Leneus a head of lettuce and some carrots. He is a pretty goat with white and brown fur with strong legs that can easily break ribs. In which he did to Triton, dad, and me once, he loves Tyson like any other animal. Leneus also has this sort of pot belly 'cause of his old age.

I shrug. I reach out to pet Leneus on the head. He almost bites me. "I don't know. He had such perfect 20/20 eyesight when he was little."

"Maybe they did something to him that he became a little blind." Grover pick up his wood weaving basket and started picking out tomatoes from its vines. "He did said needles and tests, right?" I nodded. "That's probably why." He goes to the carrots.

But there's one thing on my mind. "I'm just wondering, where's Bianca and Hazel? They should be in high school, too." Grover look down to the carrot he pluck out. Then shrug. "I don't understand any of this." I swipe my hands over my face, wishing the confusion would wipe off so easily.

"About his parents?" I look up at him when he pluck another carrot. "Do you think he's living with his parents? Or some government guy?" He pause. "What if he is living with your dad?"

I start walking to the back door. "I think I'm going home now." Grover laugh. I face him with a raise a brow. "Why are you laughing?"

I smile to Grover as he rub his nose with the back of his hand. "I said something stupid didn't I?" I gave a small smile and nod. "Well, don't I feel stupid. I see you tomorrow then. Hurry up and catch the next train, Perce."

I wave to him. "See you later G-man."

"And do your homework!"

_~please~_

It took an hour to get back home. I guess because Grover still live in the suburb of New York. Or probably 'cause the next train was in thirty minutes and it took another thirty mins to get home. Ten to walk home. Then five to find my house keys. Two to remember that the door isn't even lock. And...wait, were that an hour or more? I don't know, I'm not doing the math.

How do Grover even get to school on time anyway? He doesn't live in the dorms. Strange.

By the time I got my keys out, the door open. Mom stand there with confusion written on her face. "Percy? What are you doing out here?" I smile sheepishly. Mom sigh. "Get in here."

I enter the house and yell, "Mom! I'm home!" I turn back to mom who had that 'really?' expression. My smile grow.

"How was school?" I follow her to the living room where Paul is sitting at, reading a book like usual.

"Hi Paul." He smile back to me. Mom sits next to him. I slip my hands into my pockets and shrug my shoulders. "It was okay. Grover fell down the stairs but he's okay, only fell a couple of steps." Paul chuckle. Wasn't sure that is to me or the book. I never know. "And Nico is back."

Mom's smile slip small and sad. Her eyes lost the twinkle and just glaze over in the distance. "You must be hungry. Come, I'll make you a sandwich." Mom got up and exit to the kitchen. I follow her. She rumble through the refrigerator to get the ingredients. "How are you doing Sweety?"

I shrug and sat at the table. "Okay I guess. He looks different and...depressed." I sigh. "He's not the ten year old I know anymore mom."

"I know Sweety. Things can change. We're not sure what they did to him or his family." A plate of a sandwich on top sit in front of me. Mom sits in the chair next to me. "You just got to wait for him to speak, okay?"

I nodded and poke the food. "I followed him after school."

"Perseus," Mom sigh. I sheepishly smile to her. "Did he corner you?" I nodded.

"In a dark alley."

"You're making this too difficult now." A big smile wrap across my face in a stupidly fashion. Mom smile back. "_Too difficult_." I grab the sandwich and took a bite. "Eat it all, okay? You didn't eat much this morning and I bet you didn't eat at all at lunch." Mom then left to the living room.

I take another bite, wondering how I can talk to Nico. When I saw him today, he look like he haven't seen the sun for so long. He look like he haven't ate in weeks. What did they do to them?

I look up at the ceiling. It's awfully quiet. "Where's Tyson?!" I yell towards the living room.

_~forgive~_

I see him walking into the school building. His frizzy hair standing out. I left Annabeth and Grover to themselves as I run to the little one. I slide next to him, making him stop in his track. He look up to me just when a smile that I haven't felt in so long slap on my face.

"Hey, Neeks," I greeted.

"You still have that stupid smile, Perseus," he mummer.

I can feel the smile grow. It hurts. "Only for you. How's it going?" He blink and keep walking. I walk next to him and wrap a arm around his neck. He stiften. "You can talk to me." My smile soften when he look up at me. Nico glare as he push me away.

"I don't want to talk. I want to be left alone." He pause and look at me with pleading eyes. Not pleading for alone, but for help. My smile flatten. "Just leave me alone," he whisper as he look behind me. Nico turn around and walk away.

I look behind me. What was he looking at? I don't see anything weird or strange. I see teens talking and screaming and hugging. I see Annabeth and Grover looking around for me. I didn't want them to find me, I wanted to turn back around and look for Nico and ask what he was looking at. Why he whisper to it instead of to me.

Or could it be.

This is my fault if he is.

He's being follow by them.


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_** _Don't you wish you can own all the books and the characters you read? I wish. I wish on the spaceships._

* * *

Nico's feet hover above the tile ground. He always have small feet and since he only grew a couple of inches in the years, they are still small. I always love watching them shake like it was on a sugar rush. Sometimes they would swing when he was really in a good mood; like after getting a kiss. But now, they are still as a statue.

Would they swing if I kiss him?

"Mr. Jackson!" My head rip up to th front of the classroom. Mr. Brunner look at me from his wheelchair, stroking his salt and pepper beard. It's fifth period social studies and I don't usually zone out since it's my favourite. "You seem so fantasize on young di Angelo's legs." I saw the pencil from Nico's hand stop. Mr. Brunner smirk. "Do you have a foot fetish for the young man?"

The whole class starts giggling as I shrunk into my seat. Nico pull up his feet and criss-cross.

My face burn with embarrassment. "I don't," I whisper.

The boy in front of me turn around. His smirk wide and loud, making the large scar on his left side of his face pop out even more. "I believe you do Jackson. You've been staring at the new kid since he came." He reach out and pat Nico on the shoulder. "Hey kid, I believe the boy sitting next to you have a likey to you."

I slap the dirty blonde on the shoulder. "Shut it Luke! Nobody ask you," I harshy whisper. Luke's smirk seem to grow.

"See little one, he likes you," he sing-song with his eyebrows doing the wave. I kick his seat. Luke poke Nico's hand. Nico look up to him. "Look, he's turning red." I watch Nico's dark brown eyes slowly turn to me. We lock eyes and I can just feel the tension he sends, the one I never want to feel. I gulp.

Nico look back at Luke who stop the smirking. Maybe he felt the tension Nico gave. "Please, leave me alone," he growls at us. Very different from this morning when he told me to leave him alone. "I don't have time for your childish act." Then he went back to his work.

Luke sigh as he rub the back of his neck. He glance at me and we both shrug before he went back talking to Ethan.

I sat up and look at Neeks. His pencil scribbling down the worksheet we were given. Then I saw his legs. They plop down and starts to swing back and fourth. I smile at the action.

_~me~_

"Neeks! Wait for me!" I ran to the little fellow, leaving Annabeth and Grover without noticing once again. Nico stop in his spot without turning to me. I jump beside him. "Hey," I smile.

Nico look up to me with a scowl. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" He turn around and kept walking. With me following. I can hear G-man and Wise Girl yelling for me. "What do you want?"

I softly kick the floor. "I was wondering, do you want to come over to my house? Mom and Tyson would be really happy to see you again." I smile at him. I didn't even wonder on the question to ask him, I just blurted it out of nowhere.

It was silent for a minute or two before Nico spoke. "No, I can't." My smile flatten at the rejection. "Now, would you please leave me alone."

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm going to your place." I nudge him with my elbow to his side. A stupid smile spread on my face. "I bet your sisters would love to have me around."

Nico flinch. He turn around and start walking. I said something wrong. Like always. I walk next to him. "Leave me alone," he growl silently. I didn't say anything but walk next to him. Nico didn't seem to like the idea of me staying next to me.

He quickly spin and punch me in the stomach. I didn't have time to react to the sudden pain before he kick me in the unforgivable place. I double over on my knees, trying to hug both. I hear the hurry footsteps going away from me. Signaling that Nico ran away.

"Shit," I groan in pain. "Should have left him alone." I slowly reach into my pocket and pull out my phone. Speed dialing my mom. The rings stop. "Hey, mom."

"_Percy, what's wrong? You sound strain_," Mom question.

"Yeah, I should have left Nico alone." A soft sigh is heard. "I know. But I need to be pick up, he kick me in the soft spot."

Mom made a little laugh. "_I'm sorry sweety. I'll get you. Where are you?_"

I groan. "I'm still on school property." I look up to see a group of girls walk pass me, snicking to themself. Just imagine who, or how many, saw me get punch in the stomach before getting kick in the unforgivable. Just imagine tomorrow.

"_Awww, baby. I'll be there as soon as possible. Hang in there sweety_."

_'And now, my mom is going to pick me up,'_ I think.

_~please~_

"Who kick you?" Tyson asks across the kitchen table with a huge, silly smile. He took a bite of his peanut butter sandwich. I stare at him before turning away. "Did Annie kick you?" I didn't answer. "Or a girl that thought you were someone else again?"

I grip the ice pack and threw it at Tyson. "Shut up! And she said she was sorry!" Tyson duck and laugh. Taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Big brother got kick in his _huevos_*!" A deep groan form in the back of my throat. I stood and grab a orange from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table and **CHUCK** it at him. Hitting him on the head. We both yell in pain.

"Boys," Mom sigh. "Would you please stop? Tyson stop messing with your brother or I'll also hit you with oranges. They don't leave bruises. You too Percy." Mom grins. Tyson rubs his forehead. Mom went over to grab the ice pack off the floor and place it back on my groin.

"So, who did it?" Paul ask as he enters the kitchen. He sits on my left. Since it's a round table for about six people.

I groan. "It was...um...god." I slump my head on the table. I can't believe this. A hand is place on my head.

"It's okay sweety," Mom says. "Nico probably did it for a reason." Someone starts coughing. I look up to Tyson.

"Ni-Nico?! He...he's back?" Tyson looks between mom and I. He jumps up on his two feet, making him even taller. "When?!"

Mom wave her hand at him to settle down. "Yesterday," I say. "He came to school yesterday as the new student."

"And this Nico is...?" Paul let his voice echo, letting us to explain.

"Nico is big brother's first crush," Tyson explain. I felt the smirk without seeing before I can react to what he is going to say next. "They would always go off by themselves to kiiissss." I leap up and grab another orange.

Paul snatch it away. "You kiss a boy?" The confusion written all over his face is just readable as a book cover.

I sat back down. "Yeah. Is that okay Paul?" Paul sits back in chair. He nodded.

"I never really expected from you. And what did you do to get this Nico to hit you in the balls?" Tyson and I laugh.

"Paul," mom hush.

"What? None of these boys are little another more. Especially Tyson here. He's freakishly tall." Paul does a hand motion to Tyson going up and down. Mom sigh. "So what did you do Percy?"

I sigh. "I didn't leave him alone when he ask me to. I think I push pressure on him."

Paul smile. " 'You think'?" I roll my eyes and settle my head back on the table.

"But then," Tyson says, "if big brother and Nico get caught by Nico's big sister Bianca, she'll beat the shit out of him."

"Tyson!" Both mom and I call.

"Shut up!" I say.

"Language!" Mom calls.

Tyson nervously smile and sink in his chair. Paul laugh so hard, I though his salt and pepper beard would fall off. Ugh, he embarrassing.

_~forgive~_

I shut the door with fury before throwing my backpack on the couch with the same amount. I flung myself on the couch face down. This is the worse.

I sigh. "Stupid Percy," I mutter into the pillow. "Why is he trying so hard to be next to me? It's only been the second day!" I grab the pillow and throw it across the living area to the kitchen.

Percy probably thought that everything that happen four years ago is all his fault. Blaming himself on everything. I can tell. When he's talking to Grover, or anyone else in class, you can easily see it through his eyes. An open book to say. But when he is talking to me, it all dissappear as if he's hiding it only from me.

Or maybe he just forgets it when he looks at me.

I don't know.

I lay there for a while, staring at a corner where I know a camera is located. Then a knock rip through the quiet, dark apartment. I sat up and stare at the wooden door. Dad's still at work and he has the key too. So who's knocking? They knock again.

I got up and walk to the door. I didn't even lock it. I open the door with a crack. A guy with short choppy pale blond hair and bright blue eyes smile down to me. I automatically notice the briefcase in his hand. His eyes sends cold chills up my spine but the smile is warm and inviting. Octavian.

"What do you want?" I growl at him.

"Awwww," his smile became a little less warm, "is that how you greet someone at the door?" He put a hand over his heart as if I hurt him. Like if. I roll my eyes. "I'm your babysitter when you are alone."

I huff. "I'm fourteen." He nodded. "I don't need a babysitter." Then I slam the door. "And not by a person that used to stick needles in me and knock me out! Go away!" The door open slowly and he walk in. Fuck! Forgot to lock the door. "Get out!" I lunged for him, sending a kick to his stomach.

He grabs my ankle. I yelp. Octavian quietly closes the door. "Nico," his smile automatically turn cold, "lets do the easy way this time Neeks." He put his other hand on my knee. He pats it. "Or do you like the hard way instead? And I am allow to take the hard way." He raise a brow.

I glare at him. I hate the hard way but, he just encourages it. "The easy way," I mummer. His smile grows. Thomas push my leg away from him sending me to stubble and fall on my behind. I groan as the pain sparks up my spine. "I hate you," I said out loud.

Thomas hum as he sits himself on the couch. Setting his briefcase on the floor. "Why is the lights off?" He flicks on the lamp besides him. I blink at the sudden light.

"We don't like the light," I reply.

He looks down at me and smirk. "Come here," he pats the couch to his left. Yeah...his left. I got up and sat there with a couple of inches away from him. Thomas cross his legs. "So who's the boy you kick in the balls a little bit ago?"

I don't say anything.

"He seems like a good boy. Trying to be friends with you. Then you kick him in his baby-makers." His smirk turn evil in every possible way. "You must know him when you were young. To do that at someone who haves been nice. Who could he be?" He hum as he rub his chin.

I glare at him. Hoping he would stop.

"Could this boy be Perseus Jackson? Son of our dear hard-working Poseidon Jackson?" He watch me for a while. Seeing how I would react. "He was there when we took you away is that right? I'm surprise our supervisor didn't take him away for knowing your whole family's secret. How would I know anyway. I was just a meer teenager at the time."

His smirk grew. Anger bubble inside of me.

"We can take him in right now."

I couldn't take it anymore. I swing at him. He didn't see it coming. A right hook to his cheek. I heard something crack but I wasn't sure it is him or my hand. He spits out blood. "You leave him alone!" I scream. He stares at me as he rubs his cheek. "You do not go near him! You don't touch him at all! He have nothing to do with this!" I yelp.

Octavian have grab a hand full of my hair in his fist. He pull me closer. "Listen here little boy," his voice gruff and hard. Like he's ready to kill me. "You do not tell me what to do. My supervisor does. And if he said to take him," he pulls me closer, "I will take him. You understand?"

I don't respond.

"Do you?!" He jerks me. I grind my teeth and nodded. "Good. Now, for hitting me, I'm going to put you to sleep." I jerk from the hand, trying to get away. He pulls me. "You ask for the hard way." He grabs his briefcase and set it on the coffee table.

Octavian opens it. I see the five ready needles of drugs. Why does he have five?! "Please no," I whisper. I hate being knock out with a needle. I rather have my lights punch out.

Octavian chuckles as he held one. "You should stop fighting then." I jerk again. "Hold still." He freaking sing-song that!

Octavian's hand went up before forcefully went down.

* * *

_**A/N: **__*Huevos is Spanish for eggs but in slang it means balls. As of the boy's. The "h" is silent though. Spanish!_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**: Don't you wish to get it all in your hands and yell with all your lungs, "IT'S MINE MINE MINE SUCKERS!"_

* * *

I woke up with a splitting headache.

I find myself on the bed. Drooling a little bit. I wipe the drool off with the back of my hand. How long have I been out? There's a noise out in the living area.

"Dad?" I call. I got myself up very slowly. Knowing the even more blurry vision would knock me down to the ground. Or maybe barf all over the nice clean gray carpet. I've been drug to sleep too many times to know this.

"I'm right here," Dad comfort as he helps me. "You hungry?" I shook my head. I started to sit back on the bed. "You okay?" I shook my head. Dad sits next to me as he rubs small circles on my back.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Two in the morning." I sigh. I rub my hands across my face. I hate this. "You know, I found you on the floor while Octavian reads a book and drinking a cup of water. You were even bleeding from your head." I look up to him. The heavy bags and the bloodshot eyes told me he have been awake this whole time. But he was also crying. "I got worried and threw the coffee table at him."

I shook my head. "Dad, that's how I end up on the floor. Fighting him." He nods.

"He left me a warning so don't worry." His free hand went up to push back my bangs. I didn't flinch. It feels right for my dad to do this again like I was little. "You had a small cut on your head and you broke a couple of your knuckles."

I look at my right hand. The gauze wrap around it made the pain burst out of nowhere. The throbbing makes it worse. I hate when it does that. Not knowing it's there till you notice it and the pain just erupts like _fuck!_

I start shaking my hand. "It'll heal, don't worry. I'll cast it in the morning." Dad watch me for a couple of seconds. "You did made him bit his tongue and cheek at the same time. Bleeding real bad." He shrug.

I hiss in pain. "That's what he gets from talking crap," I growl. I hug my hand. "Ahh, this hurts."

"What he was talking crap about?" I look at dad. I shook my head. I know he won't like the reason why I hit the douche. Hades forrow his brows. "Nico, it can't be nothing. You hit him for something." I bit my lip. "Nico."

I sigh. "I punch him for talking crap about Percy." I waited for him to say something. He didn't so I continue. "Saying that he can take him in for knowing about us and keeping it a secret. I-"

"I don't want you seeing him okay?" I close my mouth and nodded. "Don't talk to him or see or whatever. With you its always Percy that and Percy this. He's the reason why we all like this. Your mother being dead and your sisters hold up still. And we're here without them. We only have each other. You got that?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir." I drop my head. Dad now have a reason why he hates Percy but I never understood why back then when he first met him.

He pats my back. "Now go to bed, you have school tomorrow." He gets up and walk to the door.

"Dad, tomorrow's Saturday," I say. Dad stops under the doorway.

"Go to bed either way." I nodd. I didn't get any sleep.

_~me~_

"Percy! Don't drown the veges!" I jerk and pull back the hose. There's a yelp behind me. I look to see Grover drench. He glares at me. "Percy."

I shyly smile. "Sorry man." I hand him the hose. Grover reach for it but instead, water splash out like it's a firefighter hose. I grip on to it.

"Dude! Turn it down!" Grover fell down from another hit. The hose jerk up then down. "Percy!"

"I don't know how to!" I scream back. I took a step back but slip, letting go of the hose. The hose jerk up and down and left and right. Water going everywhere. Grover and I scream and ran for it. Back in the house.

Grover slam the door. "Dude! What was that about?!" I shrug. We both look outside. The water drowning everything. "Did you take your pills?" Grover ask, more relax.

"Yeah," I simply reply. Which is true. "I don't know man."

"Boys." We both turn to see Grover's dad, Pan looking outside. Leneus by his side. The old goat walk to the door and also look out. "Why is the water hose doing that?" Grover and I laugh. Pan look down at me, a smile very huge. "Getting your "powers" back?"

Everyone calls them that before Nico even came up the name. But not him, Pan just like teasing his son. I shrug, though, but I laugh.

"Dad," Grover whine. Sometimes Grover get embarrass when his dad use it that way. Pan usually says "unique ability" instead. Anyway, I love seeing Grover squirm when Pan use it.

Pan smile. "Aww, my boy." He rubs Grover's curly head. "You get so cute when I mention that word you and Percy and...," he pause, choosing his words carefully, "...and your friends came up." Pan's smile grew before he snaps his fingers. "Maybe you two should have turn the knob next time this happens."

We both nodded while we look outside. The hose lay there on the muddy, grassy ground. Pan went to Leneus and pat him before leaving the room.

I look at Grover. "Sometimes I wonder how your dad can do that," I comment. Grover shrug.

"Me too."

_~please~_

"Hey, Percy," Grover calls as we walk to my house. I hum with a mouth full of hotdog. "Why did you follow Neeks?"

I shrug. "I don't really know why. I just did." Grover raise a brow. I laugh and bump him with my arm. "Come on G-man. You know I do reckless things."

"Yeah, like yesterday when everyone saw you get kick in the baby makers." This time I push him. He starts laughing. "It's true. Annabeth and I both saw just when you fell on your knees holding onto your man-hood."

"Be quiet," I softly say. Grover laugh anyway, showing how much it was funny. We keep walking. I look around the apartment buildings. I stop and look carefully. "Grover," he keeps walking, "where are we?"

Grover stop and also look around. He look at the fancy apartment buildings. The women wearing dresses and high heels and their overprice purses. Some with their tiny dogs in tiny purses. The men in their tuxes and the briefcase.

"Huh," Grover says. "We're close to downtown. This is not the way to your house."

"No duh." I ran a hand through my hair. "But, it is close to school alright." I stood next to Grover. A lady in a suit walk past us giving us a weird look. I send a smile instead. She got confuse.

"Come on Perce," Grover says as he walks away from me. I ran up to him. "There's something wrong." I stare at him.

"What?"

"I can feel it. There's a disturbance in the air."

I laugh. "Don't you get all Star Wars on me."

Grover push me. "Man, we are such big geeks sometimes."

I shrug. "We can't help that side of us." I thump my fist on my chest in a proud jester. Grover laugh before he pats my shoulder. "So, where we going?"

Grover shrug. "Beats me." I stare at him. He took a glance at me. "I don't know Percy. It's just this weird feeling that's bottling inside of me. I have to follow it. You know I have to." His voice becoming softer as he talks.

"Is it the same weird like that last time?" He nodds slowly. Lets just hope it doesn't end up the same thing.

Grover turn and enter an apartment building. I stop. It's ordinary but doesn't look out of place from the other fancy ones. I hesitated to go inside. What is Grover following? I sigh in frustration and enter the building. Grover was waiting for me.

"Fifteenth floor," is all he said before heading to the elevator. I follow. What is he doing?

We stayed silent in the elevator. Going up and down as it stops to pick up more people every so. Grover didn't answer my questions nor look at me. It was like I was invisible to him. Then our floor hit. Grover exit without a word, leaving me to follow.

"Where are we going?" We pass doors. "Who are we going to?" Grover sniff like he smells something. Then he sneeze. "Bless you."

"Someone familiar." He rubs his nose. "Thank you." Grover stops at a door, leaving me to keep walking. I turn around and stare at him. He nervously smiles. "Should have warn you."

"Yeah, you should." I stand next to him. "So, why did you stop at room...1509?" Grover shrug in respond. He move a fisted hand to the door, ready to knock. Of course he doesn't. I waited for him to knock. Grover can do this sometimes, having second thoughts on one of his senses. If they are mistakes. They're never are.

Grover put his hand down and took a step back. "I don't like this." I open my mouth to say something but then a bang happen. We both stare at the door. Another one came, much louder than the last. "Why can't it ever be a mistake for once?"

I knock on the door loud enough that it doesn't sound like I'm banging. We waited. There's a shuffle from inside. Then silence. "What's going on?" Grover shrug.

The door opens. A guy with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes, smiling at us. He have this nasty bruise on one his cheeks. "Yes?"

Grover spoke without any pause. "We're Nico's friends. Is he home?" We both smile at the same time. Nico?

The man's eyes seem to turn dark but his smile stay the same, friendly. "Yes, he's here. I'll go get him. Neeks! Some of your friends are here!" Then the door close.

I turn to Grover. I whisper, "Nico?! How?!"

"I don't know," he whisper back. Grover took off his red cap and ran a hand through his thick curly hair. "It came out of my mouth without letting me know. I didn't even know he lives here." He groan. "At less he's not living with your dad."

I blink at him. "Yeah, but Bianca could have answer instead. Or his dad. Or Hazel. Who is he?" Grover look at me. Not saying a word. We both know what we both are thinking.

He's one of those guys. The one that takes one of us away.

"It's too quiet," I finally say. "Should we go in?" Grover look at the door.

"If anything happens, we're dead. I'm not on ground floor to use my powers and you can't even control yours."

"Lets wait then." We pause.

"That's the first time you ever have a good idea." I send him a look.

Then the door opens slowly. A small figure in between the crack. Nico. "What are you two doing here?" He didn't even ask how we know where he lives. Then he look at Grover. He knows how we got here.

"We're here to hang out with you," Grover says. "Can we come in?"

"No." It's a straight answer. Grover and I both look at each other. That hurts us both than we expected it to be. I look back at him. He mouth something. Too bad I can't read lips.

"Hey Neeks, how about you came out here so we can hear you more better?" Grover wave him out. Grover lean to me. "Think fast," he whisper. "Come on Neeks."

I stood my ground. Nico eyes glace to the door. "Okay I guess." He kick behind the door. A grunt is heard. Nico slip through the door and slam it shut. He held on the doorknob with a foot on the door frame to help him.

I grab onto the knob when I see it opening. "Shit, he's strong. Who is he?" There's curse words from the other side.

"My stupid babysitter," Nico grunt back. Then I notice the cast on his right hand.

"Did you babysitter did that?" Grover ask as he points to the cast.

Nico shook his head. "No, I did that when I punch him in the face. He deserved it." That explain the bruise. The door reopen again. We pull it close.

"Okay," Grover starts, "I'm going to the elevator. When I yell for you two, you're going to run to me. Percy, you grab and go, okay?"

" 'Grab and go'?" Nico raise a brow. I know what Grover means. Grover runs to the elevator without a word. Nico look up to me. "What does he mean 'grab and go'?"

I smile. "Nothing to worry about." He forrow his brows. I kiss between them. "You're going to make that into a permanent face." Nico bow his head.

"It went silence." We went quiet to hear anything. Nothing. "Oh wonderful," Nico groan.

A soft knocking is heard. Four. Slowly. "Nico," came a plead, "please come back inside. I promise to not tell your daddy what you are doing." Nico tense. "And nobody would not get hurt either." Four more knocks. "Nico."

"This dude is creeping me out," I say. Nico nodded. "You're not allow to be around me, are you?" He nodded again. Great. Knocking again.

"Guys! Now!"

I grab Nico around his small waist and scoop him up off the floor to my shoulder. He yelp. Nico is light like always. I run to Grover. Then I hear a door slam open with heavy footsteps following.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer_**_: I wish I can have them all!_

_**A/N:** I'm sorry the updates are taking a little too long but there's been a lot of stress going on right now and it makes me have a writer's block. Well, here's an update. Enjoy! :3_

* * *

The elevator music is up-beat for some reason. It doesn't know that this is not the time for cheerful music.

I push against the head that is next to my stomach with my cast hand. "Put me down Percy," I demand. He bounce me on his shoulder in respond. I kick him. "Percy!"

Percy rubs his stomach. "Sorry," he groan out. "It doesn't mean I'll put you down though." I huff and kick him again.

"Put me down!" I scream.

"Guys," Grover spoke. "He probably went down the stairs. He's probably waiting for us in the lobby." I stare at Grover. He have a point. Octavian could be waiting for us down in the lobby. I tighten my grib on Percy's shirt. Octavian can talk to the higher up and them away. It would be all my fault again. "Nico, who is this dude?"

"He's my babysitter," I simply say. Both of them stare at me. "I wish I can tell you more but I can't, or else."

"Else," Percy repeat. "I never really like that word. Let go to the second floor." The elevator door ding open. People start coming in and even though I can't see them, I can feel their eyes on me. "Hello, everyone." I can feel that stupid smile of his.

I push his head again. "Put me down!" Percy bounce me again. "I'm going to fucking ass kill you!"

Percy hiss. "Such a potty mouth you have. What happen to the 'Holy Fudge Nuggets'?" I bonk him on the head. He groan in respond.

"Can you press the second floor button for me please?," Grover ask one of the people. "Thanks."

We stay silent for the rest of the up-and-down elevator. People come in and out along with staring at me. I stay like that. I didn't feel like causing a scene even more than now. Then Percy starts moving.

"Where we going?" I panic.

"Don't worry," Percy says. "We're just on the second floor." Percy pats my butt. In a fast motion, I raise my cast hand and slap it on his back. We both cry in pain.

"That's what you two get for doing that," Grover says as he walk past us. I feel Percy bend over. Groaning in pain. "Will you put him down now?"

Percy slowly slip me off his shoulder. I craddle my cast hand.

"Percy, what are we doing on the second floor?" Percy look up to the hallway before turning to me. He smiles at me. "You know, each time you smile that same stupid smile, I feel like punching you in the face."

"Wow, harsh," Grover says. Percy blink at me. "So what are we doing here Percy?"

"To take the stairs and try to avoid mister blondie," he reply to Grover.

"But what if he's waiting for us at the stairs?"

Percy shrugs. "Then we're fuck."

I slap both my palms on my face. Obviously one isn't even enough to show how stupid Percy is always winging it. "We are all dead," I mutter. Someone pats my shoulder. I look up to Grover.

He smiles at me. "Don't worry Neeks, we can do this." I turn to Percy, he just smiles. "Now, where's the stairs?" I point to the left from the elevator where there is a little hallway. Percy goes first. Grover push me right behind Percy, keeping me in the middle. Like always.

We went down the stairs. It wasn't long but from the silence, it felt like it.

Percy stops at the bottom. He look to his left. He immediately perks up. "There's a emergency exit."

I sigh, "Yeah, but it beeps when someone opens it. It stops when it closes but even though, it's loud. Nobody uses it unless it's really an emergency." I see Percy move his head to the right.

"So that means we have to go through the lobby." Percy move through the small hallway. I feel Grover softly pushing me to him. I glare at Grover over my shoulder, he smiles at me. Percy peeks over the corner to the lobby. "I see blondie talking to a old man."

"The manager," I say. "He can't see far away even though he wears those think glasses." I pull on Percy's shirt. He looks at me. "Do you think we can make it to the door without him noticing us?"

Percy smiles at me, his green eyes shine like the sun is hitting the sea. "Of course Nico, blondie won't even notice us." I almost smile to that but then I see a pair of brown arms reach over my head and grab Percy's shoulders. He pull, smashing him against me.

I hear a cracking sound. Someone grabs me around my waist and left me up from the ground. They bolt. Then I see Octavian standing there with his fist in the wall where Percy's head was at.

"You think I wouldn't notice you all?!" He screams. I hear the beeping from the emergency door. "Give me that boy!" Octavia runs.

I look to see Percy is the one who's holding me like a sack of potatoes. I grip onto his shirt. Silently saying, "Run faster, run faster, run faster,...," overs and overs. Octavian is gaining. He may he look skranny and weak but he had training for something like this. I'm surprise that Grover and Percy can run this fast.

"It's okay Neeks," Percy says. "Nobody is taking you away. Grover, can you smell my home from here?"

"Yep, it smells like your mom's chocolate chip cookies." They sharply turn a corner. "Usually it smells like peanut butter." Octavian came in view as he pushes a lady to the closest wall.

"Are they blue?" I silently ask.

"Yep little guy," Percy says. He heard me. "Like always." Another sharp turn. I feel like my glasses are going to fly off my face.

"I want this to just be over," I whisper.


	7. Chapter 6

**_A/N:_ **_I'm sorry for being very late. There's family problems and a major writers block. I try to read off my block to get inspired. All I need to do is read Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell and it help. So here's a chapter and hopefully more soon to come. Enjoy! :3_

_**Disclaimer**: I wish I own but I don't. Only the story plot._

**_BTW_**_: I have discontinued_ Look At Me_ because I don't know how to continue it. I'm terribly sorry._

* * *

We're out of breath. Except Nico.

I bend over and let Nico slip off my shoulder. He keeps his eyes behind us. Seeing if blondie is still following us. This is a very scary encounter for Grover and I. I'm not sure for Nico but he does seems shaken up.

"We should get inside," Grover suggest. I nodded. We have somehow made it to my apartment safely. I feel like we didn't. Not safe at all. I walk up the stairs to the door.

I turn the knob and push it open. "Come on guys," I wave them to me. I see Grover grab Nico's good hand and drag him inside. I close the door. "Mom! I'm home! I've brought friends!" I watch Nico take in his surroundings. The apartment is new to him since we moved here from the suburbs where Grover still lives.

"That's great!" Mom calls from the kitchen. I grab Nico's good hand to pull him towards the kitchen, he shook me away instead. I frown. "I've made a lot of cookies since I knew you were going to bring over Grover and Ann-" She stops herself when she walk into veiw.

Her smile turn from happy to confuse. Mom's shiny eyes stare at Nico. He stare back. "Hello Mrs. Jackson," Nico greet. Mom blink at him.

"I'm going to get a glass of ice water Sally," Grover says as he walk pass us to the kitchen.

Mom snap back. "Yes, okay Grover. Um..." She rubs her hands on her apron. Flour going everywhere. Her smile got bigger, sending that happy vibe out like always. I rub my hands together, I feel anxious. "Hello Nico. It's been so long. You grew."

Nico nod. I see him move his feet in a nervous movement. "Nice to see you too, Mrs. Jackson." Nico fix his glasses.

"It's Mrs. Blofis now." Nico blink at her, confusion written all over his face. "Come, I've made plenty of cookies." Mom wave for us to follow as she return to the kitchen.

Nico look up to me, making me to tense up. "Did she just said blowfish?" I chuckle.

He looks so cute with that confuse expression, but I know I couldn't say that. I think he would kick me in the nuts again if I did say that. "No silly. Blofis. Don't worry, I thought that, too. Even Grover and Tyson." I grab both his shoulders and start to push him to the kitchen. "Come on, there's blue cookies that you haven't had for four years."

He didn't object. He walk the small path that Grover and mom took. I follow him. Nico sits in the opposite seat in front of Grover. I have decide to sit next to Neeks. He scoots to his left away from me. Mom place a big plate of her infamous blue chocolate chip cookies in the middle of us.

Grover grab a cookie and smash it in his mouth. "So," Mom starts, "how's everything Nico?" I grab a cookie and also smash it into my own mouth.

Nico reach out for a cookie with his good hand. "Everything is going okay Mrs. Blofis." Nico pulls off a smile. I look at Grover who looks right back at me, slowly chewing on a cookie. "Dad's a little stressful. Mom is okay. Bianca and Hazel and I are adjusting to school."

I look at Mom. She nods to Nico but she can tell. Nico eyes are saying that they are okay, but his smile says otherwise. How much is he hiding?

"That's great," Mom says. She claps her hands like she have an idea. Which she probably does. Mom gives off one of her biggest mom smiles. "How about you all come over for dinner one of these days. That would be wonderful, wouldn't it?" The house phone starts ringing.

Nico nods. The phone stops. "That would be wonderful Mrs. Blofis. I'll ask Mom and Dad when I get home." Nico switch the cookie around in his hand.

"Sally," Paul call from the archway, "someone is on the phone for you. He said his name is Hades. Like the Greek god." Mom stands up.

"Okay sweetie. I'll be back boys." Mom walk to Paul. "And Paul, I like you to meet Nico di Angelo." Mom left. Paul's eyes look at the small boy next to me and brighten. This is going to turn a very sharp turn.

He gave a big smile to him, but it felt like it was directed towards me instead. "You are Nico," he says in a playful tone. Paul round the table to Nico. He held out his hand and Nico accept it. "I'm Percy's step-father Paul Blofis. It's so nice to meet Percy's old boyfriend." Paul sits himself in the seat mom was just sitting.

Nico's face turn red. "B-boyfriend?" Nico turn to me. "What does he mean 'boyfriend'?" I can feel my own face turn red. Sharp turn. TURN IT BACK!

Grover snicker. "It's not what he means." My face flush harder than I expect it to. It's burning. "Tyson said something stupid last night and...and...took it the wrong way." I fade on the last part. Nico gives me the infamous glare that runs through the di Angelo family.

Grover starts laughing. Any harder, he would choke on that cookie that's still in his mouth. "Oh man," Grover breathe out.

Paul chuckle. "I'm kidding sonny." Paul pats Nico's shoulder. Nico takes a bite of the cookie. "Though, I did hear that someone had a huge crush on you." Paul smirk at me. I face palm myself. Nico choke on the cookie instead of Grover who is trying to breathe.

Nico slowly turn to me. I have the feeling he might punch my nose with his cast hand. Maybe my manhood instead. Whichever will hurt the most. Paul snickers.

"Nico." We look over at Mom at the kitchen archway. "Your dad is coming to pick you up." Nico frown. Grover and I exchange a look. We both are thinking the same: He have to deal with the blonde.

"Look at the bright side," Grover says. "You get to spend a little more time with us." Both of us smile to him.

There was a flash of something across Nico's eyes. Something that we haven't seen in such a long time. It was gone just like that when the doorbell ring.

"Who can that be?" Paul ask. He gets up and walk to the door. Mom stay at the archway, watching from there. We hear the door open and her face expression became sad.

"What's wrong Sally?" ask Grover. Mom turn to us. We know what she is going to say. If only we didn't.

"Your father is here Nico," she reply. "That is awfully quick."

Nico slowly stands, sighing all the way. He grabs a cookie. He mutter, "Too good to be true," before shoving the cookie into his mouth. He grabs another one before walking off.

Grover and I follow him, but we only stop next to mom. We see Hades di Angelo, Nico's dad, standing at the doorway. He looks worse than Nico. Red eyes, sullen checks, heavy bags. Hades look like he haven't slept in weeks; or even eaten. Probably haven't.

Hades smile tenderly as his son approach him. He pats Nico's messy head. "We'll have a talk when we get home," Hades says at Nico. Nico only nod. Hades look at mom. "Thank you Sally for keeping a watch on my son."

"No problem Hades," mom says. " If you ever need me to watch Nico, I'm right here."

Hades nod. Before he turn away, Hades lock eyes with me. Dark emotions flood in his eyes. A sign that he will deeply hurt me if I hurt his family. Again. I force the giant knot that form in my throat down.

Before the door close, I see Hades get the cookie that Nico offers.

"Well," Paul says after a long silence when he close the door, "where's Tyson?"

Mom hum. "He's at a friend's house."

_~forgive~_

It's five in the morning.

My face hurts. My hand hurts. I'm sleepy. Everything is blurry.

I really want to crawl up into a ball and sleep in a corner. Not like it's anything new.

I ring the doorbell. Dad left me here on the doorstep before going to work. He knows it's the safest, even though he hates it when I'm near him.

They're here and they know I know they're here. I turn my head to the right. Down the street is an orange delivery truck for strawberries. He's in it. Ready to come out of it with others to take me, and whoever, back to hell if they need to.

The door opens. Sally stands there half-awake, half-asleep. "Nico? What ar-" She stops and take a closer look at me. "Oh my. Wh-what happen?" She waves her hands. "Nevermind that. Get inside." Sally softly grabs me and pull me inside. Then she close the door, lock it, and push me further into the apartment.

"Okay, let me see you." She turns me around. Sally have gotten down to my height. Her hands softly touch the bruise on my cheek. I flinch. "Does it hurt?"

"No, just sore," I lie. I'm not suppose to say anything or they will take us back.

Sally sigh. She knows I'm lieing. I think it's that mother instinct that can tell when their child is lieing. Her mouth opens to say something but close it. She's thinking of her words. What to very carefully say. Sally place both hands on my shoulders.

"Nico," Sally warmly starts, "you can always talk to us of what happen. To Percy and I. Even Grover. Okay?" She smile. I always like her smile. Always warm and fuzzy and shining and lovely. Just like my mom's. "The apartment is sound proof from the outside and block any type of transmission signals."

I shake my head. "Even if it is all that, it's not like I'm going to tell what happen so easily."

"That's okay." She sigh. "It's only a choice if you want to. You must be tired. Do you mind sleeping with Percy? You two always love to sleep together when you two were little."

But we're not little anymore, I wanted to say. But I nodded. I bound up the stairs, taking two at a time. "It's the first door to your left," Sally call from down the stairs.

I held my hands in front of me. I write with my right, I mouth. Which is cast. Great, I now realize that I'm going to have trouble with classwork. I turn left. Both doors are ajar. I enter the first one. It's blue. Clothes are everywhere on the floor. There's posters of superheroes on the walls. Percy is spread out on his bed. Softly snoring and very much drooling.

Wonderful, I got to deal with the drooling. I slip off my shoes and sit at the edge of the bed. I hate the drooling. There are times when I wake up with drool on my face or in my hair. I slip under the blanket at the edge of the bed. Percy is closer to the wall so there's a lot of space between us.

I close my eyes. Letting sleep overpower me. Percy move behind me. I feel something wrap around my middle section and pull me. I yelp. Percy hum behind my head.

I forgot, Percy snuggles.


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N: _**_New chapter to start off the new year. I have doe a lot of editing for this story. I have decide to change Thomas to Octavian because that seem more fitting. So I went back and change the name. I also edit the other chapters wile I was at it. I didn't mean to take long but you know, family trouble, writing block, yadada. Anyway, I am going in between of continuing _From the Sky _or not. I'm sorry you peeps who like the story but I don't know to continue it. I'll be on the draft and just stare. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Later! :3_

**_Disclaimer:_** _ugh, do I have to say I don't own them? Oops, already did.  
_

* * *

Well, this is nice. I think.

I woke up to cuddling with someone. I thought maybe it was my pillow again. Or maybe Tyson came in to wake me up and I pull him in bed like usual. Tyson would squeeze me awake in return. He has mighty strength for a thirteen year old. Only minimum by the pills.

He's soft and warm. His frizzy, fuzzy head of dark hair tickle my nose. I nuzzle into it. He's smaller than Tyson, so it can't be him. I shouldn't be doing this. Who am I even snuggling to? It feels so comfortable. So comfortable that I didn't have any nightmares.

He groan. Shuffle in my arms, then sigh. "I'm so glad I didn't get send to Tyson's," he quietly says. "I would have been squeeze to death by now."

"Nico?" He flinch. No wonder why this feels comfortable. A huge smile dance across my face as I squeeze him into my chest.

"Percy, stop it." Nico tries to push me away. "Let go. I don't want to be near that stupid smile of yours. And your cuddling is cutting off my oxygen supply."

I loosen my grip. "Sorry, cuddling runs through the family. You should know." Nico huff in annoyance. He digs his face into my arm. I rub small circles on his back. His body relax. This always seem to relax him for some reason. "Hey Neeks, where's your sisters?"

"Somewhere," he whispers.

I open my mouth to say more but I second thought that. If I push him into speaking, he'll probably knee me in the crotch again. No male would want that. I nuzzle my face into his fluffy hair.

"You still like superheroes," Nico comment. I snorted. "And still a messy boy." He squeeze himself into me. Even though he hates cuddling, he always let's me do it. I'm glad that that haven't change about him.

We stay like this in silence. And being me, I don't want to let go. I'm afraid that if I do, Nico would be taken again. Out of my reach. Be apart for so many more years. Or forever. I subconsciously squeeze him closer. A hand place itself on my side while the other one goes to my chest. For a second, I thought Nico would push me away. He doesn't though.

He doesn't. Nico relax under my hold. Soon his breathing became swallow and soft. He have fallen back asleep. My hand goes to his hair. I pull it back.

I saw it before the hair cover it back up. I know he didn't want me to see them. That's why he hid his face. Nico also knows that I won't hold back on getting even for them. I should. I will.

I pull his bangs back, this time, not letting it go. I kiss his bruised forehead.

"You're not suppose to kiss me," Nico says. Those dark eyes on me. "This is call cheating." I nervously laugh. I don't even know how he knows about Annabeth and I. He does have a point either way. His eyes go back to my chest. "You should be thinking about Annabeth."

"You remember her?"

"Of course," he yawn out. "Who wouldn't forget about the girl who glares at the little boy just because he is spending a lot of time with her crush? Who wouldn't?" I go blank. "She must be really happy that she got you."

"I...I never knew she glared at you." Nico roll around in my arms. His back facing me. "And, I may be her boyfriend, but that doesn't mean she got me."

"That's harsh," Nico comment. He force himself out of my hold and throws the blanket away. My arms dive for him. Nico stands. "Only when Bianca and you were not looking, she would glare. Grover knows this. I'm surprise he never told you about it." He starts walking.

"Wait!" I grab his cast hand. He yelp in pain."Sorry." I remove my hand and place on the back at his elbow. "Please don't leave."

Nico half-smiles. "I'm only going to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." I let him go. "Where's the bathroom?"

"It's right across the hall." Nico leaves.

I sit up and wait for him like a puppy. Like I have always did. I wait. It only been five minutes when I feel like checking on him. Fortunately he came back.

Nico sits at the edge of my bed, at less a foot away from me. He doesn't look at me. "Mrs. Blofis said the apartment is sound prrof and block off transmission signal. Is that true?"

I blink at him. I shuffle in my spot. What is he thinking about? I wish he would look at me. "It is. Why?"

Nico face me. Okay, I want to take my wish back. Seeing all the bruises and cuts in the morning light I can get through the blinds with the darkness in his eyes scares me. My mouth goes dry. "Now tell me, why didn't you tell me that your dad is with them?'

"Huh?" I can't believe this. I though he was going to say something else. I don't know what but I wasn't expecting my father. I throw the blanket away from me. "My dad? I didn't even know he was. I just thought he was a regular cop." Nico flinch as I got closer. "I honestly didn't expect for any of _that _to happen."

Nico's face seem to relax a bit. "So you didn't know he was in the CIA?" I shake my head. He goes quiet. I can see his gears spinning. "What happen to Triton?" That made me jump.

I open my mouth, trying to find the words. Triton.

"He ran away." We turn to see Tyson at the doorway. Tall and sad. It's been awhile since I seen Tyson look this sad.

"Tyson, " Nico says. "Hey. You got tall." Tyson smile sadly at Nico.

"Thanks Neeks." Tyson sigh. "Triton ran away after mom and daddy got their divorce. Daddy was going to take him away since he had custody over big brother. Triton didn't want to go. Not after finding out what daddy did to you and your family. He didn't want to be anywhere near daddy. Triton wanted to stay with us and protect us from daddy." Tyson sniff and wipe his eyes.

I climb out of bed to give a hug to Tyson. That always makes him happy. My little brother hold out a hand to me; to stay put. This is hard for Tyson since he was very attach to Triton. Our brotherly bond is almost close to that attachment. Talking about Triton is hard for all three of us. Nico stay at the egde of the bed.

Tyson takes a deep breath. "They're had a fight. Water and earthquakes. Destroyed our old house. Triton ran when there were a lot of smoke from the house. Daddy still haven't found him. And we haven't heard from him for four years."

M.I.A. is what Triton did.

Nico stands up. Tyson immediately walk to Nico in three easy steps. Nico takes Tyson in his arms. Tyson cries into the bed head. "It's going to be okay Little Ty. I bet Triton is nearby watching you all, making sure y'all are safe."

"Really?"came out a muffle Tyson. Nico nod.

They stay like that. It is a little weird to see them like this since Nico is a year older. Nico used to be taller than Tyson. Now, my little brother towers about one foot over him. Tyson is almost my height, six feet. I'm scare when he becomes an adult. How much taller is he going to be?

My eyes swift between them. I wish I can hug Nico. Then I notice my mom leaning on my doorway. She smile to me.

"Okay Tyson, let's leave them alone for a bit," mom says. Tyson slowly let go of Nico. "They probably need to talk a little bit more. And later Percy, clean your room." Tyson gives a last hug to Nico with a bit more squeeze into it. You can hear Nico grunt.

Then they left us alone.

Nico stare where they exit. The empty doorway. "You know," he says, "a lot of shit happened these past four years. For both of us."

I open my mouth.

Except Nico dangerously turn one-eighty with his cast hand flying to me. "Woah!" I dodge it. White past me. I can see the anger in his eyes. The frustration in his tears. Now I really wish to hug Nico. "Wait! NICO!" He takes a big step forward and I didn't react in time for a left hook smash my cheek. I fall on my ass.

Nico rub at his eyes. "So many things," he sob. "Just because we became friends." My room grows dark.

I get up and Nico takes a step back. "Nico," my voice crack. "It'll be okay. It always gets better." My cheek stings but I ignore it. I didn't see this coming. I feel like this is how Nico show his emotions to me. By physically hurting me. This is his way of hugging me.

"But when will it?" I can feel the coldness of the shadows coming out of their hiding place and embracing Nico. Nico eyes make contact with mines. They are dark as a unlit cave. Like the shadows around him. I can tell he is trying to shadow travel himself out of here. He can't. I don't why but he can't. Maybe he's also on some type of medication.

I reach out to him. Nico push himself away. "I don't know Neeks. Time would only tell."

He clench his mouth. He looks about to shout. Then my phone rings. Nico jump. I glance at my night stand to see a picture of Grover. "It's only Grover."

"Answer him," Nico softly says. I look back at him. He have walk himself in a corner. He sits and hugs his knees. I answer Grover.

"Hey Grover."

_"Hey Perce," _Grover strainly reply. _"Listen, I'm coming over. Like right now."  
_

"Okay. Are you okay Grover? You sound strange."

_"I'm fine. Be there in a few minutes." _The line goes off. I can tell Grover is lying. I wonder what happen.

I place my phone back down. "Nico." I walk up to him. I can't see him anymore. Only a big blob of darkness in the corner. I walk in it but only to be push away by the shadows. I wish Bianca is here, she probably knows how to calm Nico when he's like this.

_~me~_

Grover did come in a few minutes.

I have to run down the stairs when mom shout to me that he is here. Grover past me to the kitchen. "Grover?" He walk straight to the cabinet and grab a cup. Then to the fridge for orange juice. Something is wrong. He didn't even said hi to none of us in the kitchen. All of us four of the Blofis-Jackson family stare at him. He starts drinking. "Hey G-man."

Grover finally look at me. I give him a small smile which is kind-of hard to do. His face is pale and his eyes screams terror. Grover points at his check. "What happen there Perce?"

I rub my right cheek where Nico hit. It stings. "Nico is here." Grover eyes widen. He runs past me to the stairs. Not spilling a drop of his juice. "Uhhh..."

"Percy," Paul spoke. "Maybe you should check what spook Grover." I nod. I walk back up the stairs to my room. The didn't even question what they may have heard upstairs between Nico and I.

"C'mon Neeks," I hear Grover. "Open up for me. It's important." I came in to see Grover pushing against Nico's shadow cover.

"That won't work Grover. I've been doing that before you came," I inform.

Grover huff. "I know a way." He walks to my window and open the blinds. The morning light shine brightly at us. Some of the shadow dome fades that we can see Nico huddle up.

"I wonder if I really do have a seaweed brain."

"You do," Nico reply. Grover laugh.

"Anyway," Grover says, "your babysitter is at my house right now."

Nico jump. He turn sharply to Grover which made said nature boy to jump. "What do you mean he's at your house?"

Grover got on all three since he still have the orange juice and crawl to Nico. He is able to slip into the shadows. "Like I said, he is at my house. I was about to take Leneus out for his morning walk when I see tall pale blonde is walking up to the door."

Nico fully turn around to face Grover. "You didn't do anything stupid in front of him, right?'" Grover sheepishly smile. "Did you?"

Grover scratch his curly head. "I got too scare so a bunch of venus fly trap bloom by the walkway and start snapping at him." My hand found my face. "You would do the same, too, Percy."

"Yeah, I would but with the water hose instead," I reply. Grover and I smirk at each other.

"At less this time I won't be drench."

"I think you would be fine Grover," Nico says. "You just got scare. Does he know you got scare?" Grover nod. Nico half-smile. "You'll be fine. Is he talking to your dad?" Grover nod again. Nico lick his lips. "You should be fine."

Grover and I share a glance. Nico can tell too. We're not sure if he is fine. There's a lot of "if".

Grover smile at Nico. "Thanks Neeks." He hugs the little guy. Nico hug back. Really? Everyone is getting hugs from Nico. When will I get my? Well, I did snuggle with him. Sucks that i was mostly asleep. Grover pulls back. He gives Nico the orange juice. "What happen to you anyways?" Grover softly touch Nico's face. "Did the babysitter do this?" Nico nods. "Man, why is he so aggressive? Who is he anyway?"

Nico take a sip of Grover's juice. "His name is Octavian Grace. He is like this because he was born and raised up in the place where I was sent to." We go silent. Grover and I took that information and let it process in our brains. Born and raise in a place where -what Nico have said to me- do tests and needles and maybe other things that my mind does not want to imagine. "No kid should grow up in that environment."

My phone rings, everyone jumps. I walk to it. "It's Annabeth." I pick up my phone. Should I answer it?

"Answer it," Nico says. "Shouldn't ignore your girlfriend."

"Nico," Grover wince. Now I don't what to answer it after Nico said that. He almost sounded hurt.

I answer either way. "Hey Annabeth."


End file.
